1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image inspection device and method, and more particularly, to an image inspection device and method for inspecting a workpiece having complex contours.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An inspection method of a blade wheel of a turbocharger manually observes whether the blade wheel has any defects. Since a standard blade wheel has multiple blades with complex contours, it is difficult to observe all possible defects of the blade wheel from one angle. Manually observing the blade wheel from different angles, however, takes a lot of time and is both inefficient and unreliable. In short, the manual inspection method is not able to inspect a blade wheel quickly and efficiently.